CrossedPaths
by animeniac
Summary: As Inuyasha and the group continue to search for the shikon jewel shards, they come across a "unique" new adversary. My 1st fanfic, all reviews are apreciated.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Look, if I owned a popular anime series, I'd be swimming in cash, not writing fanfics.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mid-Morning, a group of familiar faces walk down a dirt road in a forest. It was a typical day for the group, two people were bickering, two more sighed in disgust (They've been arguing for almost an hour now).  
  
"LOOK, WOULD YOU STOP ACTING LIKE IT WAS MY FAULT WE LOST THE JEWEL SHARDS!!!" exclaimed a long since pissed off Kagome.  
  
" IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DROPPED THEM DOWN THAT HUGE CLIFF!!!" shot back Inuyasha.  
  
"Alright this has gone on long enough". Sango calmly walked up to the two (despite wanting to slap them both silly).  
  
" Inuyasha, you're the one who made Kagome sit you, and if the ground didn't shake Kagome would not have lost her footing on the edge of the cliff and drop her bag with the shards in it"  
  
"Thanks, Sango" said Kagome.  
  
"Feh, I don't have time for this. We've got to get down hill and find those shards". Inuyasha began to run down hill before a loud "STOP", appropriately enough, stopped him.  
  
"What now Kagome" Inuyasha looked annoyingly at the schoolgirl resting on a rock.  
  
"I'm tired, let's just find a place to rest" Inuyasha merely sucked his teeth in response.  
  
"Kagome's right, it will be getting dark soon" advised Miroku, who had remained quiet until now.  
  
It was then that Shippo pointed everyone's attention to the sky, smoke began raising not too far away from where they were.  
  
"What is that a forest fire" asked Kagome.  
  
The group ran to the source only to find a village almost totally destroyed, with a large hut engulfed in flames.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala rushed towards the village, pulling injured peasants out of their collapsed homes as Kagome and Inuyasha watched.  
  
"What are you doing!" exclaimed Kagome, furious at the half-demon for just standing there.  
  
"Nothing!" shot back Inuyasha who received a shove towards the village by Kagome.  
  
" That's precisely the problem,go help them!" Inuyasha was furious at how Kagome was trying to order him around. " Alright if it'll get you to SHUT UP!" Inuyasha leapt towards the flame and using his iron reaver attack at the ground, sent dirt flying into the flames, almost immediately putting it out.  
  
Afterwards, the group and the villagers complimented him for a job well done, giving him more attention than he really wanted.  
  
"How did all of this happen" Kagome asked an old man.  
  
" I saw nothing" he replied and pointed to two farmers standing behind Miroku. "They did" **********************************************************************  
  
The frightened farmers told them everything.  
  
" Nearly three months ago we had all noticed that our crops were steadily decreasing. We suspected that there was a thief stealing them so many of us stood guard during the nighttime. For three months we saw nothing but less. and less... crops" The man was two traumatized to continue.  
  
"Until tonight" Continued the other farmer.  
  
"We finally caught a glimpse of the thief, a demon so frightening that many of our men took off upon seeing him."  
  
Earlier that day.  
  
The remaining farmers shot their arrows, the demon successfully dodging all of them as he raced towards his attackers tackling them with parlysing strength, rushing them through the huts, tearing through their homes in a rage before simply disappearing seemingly out of thin air.  
  
"Inuyasha , it looks like were going to have to help them"  
  
Kagome was once again pressing a good Samaritan act on the hanyou.  
  
"Forget it" he replied angrily before proceeding to walk out of the hut.  
  
"We're staying here, mutt!" Kagome replied.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME WENCH!!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"That's right, a mutt, a well trained one at that, after all when I tell you to SIT."  
  
".you listen." Author's note: I'm gonna be honest, this isn't my best work, I wrote this at 2 a.m. in less than 20 min. If it seems half-assed, it is. Chap. 2 will be up soon. 


	2. Ferocious attack

Disclaimer: No, I don't own inuyasha, nuff said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Night time was soon to fall upon the small village.  
  
Inside a hut, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had already spent the entire day brainstorming a plan to get rid of the demon before it came back to the fields.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome and Shippo sat outside, wondering what the trio were going to do about a demon powerful enough to nearly destroy an entire village.  
  
Shippo,half sleep, impatiently complained about the others taking so long in there.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha stepped out of the hut.  
  
"YOU DONE COMPLAINING YOU LITTLE RUNT" snapped the half demon.  
  
Shippo was long gone.  
  
"So have you thought of anything yet" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, we kill it."  
  
" It's not that simple, Inuyasha" responded Sango as she and Miroku stepped out.  
  
Sango spoke. " We'll have to get all of the villagers out of here to get them out of harm's way. The three of us will ambush him tonight. You and shippo just keep the villager's out of here."  
  
"Yeah, we can do that" replied shippo, still hiding behind a tree from Inuyasha.  
  
Night time came, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango hid inside the corn fields, waiting for their faithful terrier (Inuyasha of course) to pick up any scent or noise nearby.  
  
Sango turned to Inuyasha. "Anything yet"  
  
"Well I might have missed it, because every 5 seconds You KEEP ASKING ME THE SAME STUPID QUESTION!!!!!!!"  
  
"sorry"  
  
Suddenly, a scurrying sound caught inuyasha's ears by surprise.  
  
"He's here" he whispered. "He's Moving left" Inuyasha continued, turning to wherever he heard the noise.  
  
It was then when he realized something odd, he found himself spinning around and around like a dog chasing his tail.  
  
"What are you doing" Sango asked the spinning hanyou. Inuyasha stopped and moved closer to her, bringing his head towards her ear.  
  
"He knows we're here"  
  
Miroku, about 30 feet away, was trying to hear what the two were discussing when inuyasha turned towards him, silently signaling him to come to them. The monk knew then that there was trouble running towards the two before abruptly falling to the ground.  
  
Surprised, the two ran towards him.  
  
"You clumsy monk, stop tripping over stuff" snapped Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh, Miroku."  
  
He was unconscious, with a huge bruise on the back of his neck.  
  
"Sango, stay alert" warned the half demon, just as a ruffling noise came just a few meters behind him.  
  
He jumped forward, pulling out his tetsusaiga in mid-air, coming down slashing it downwards.  
  
.hitting dirt.  
  
"What the." Before he could finish his sentence, two arms swung around his neck from behind, putting him into a headlock.  
  
"Inuyasha did you get him" asked sango, unable to see anthing with all of the crops in front of her .  
  
Inuyasha tried to call her, but found it impossible to scream when unable to breath.  
  
With no reply, the demon slayer rushed forward with her huge boomerang, raising it above her head, prepared to strike.  
  
Upon rushing through the crops, She found nothing.  
  
Passing through the clearing, she searched frantically for her friend, until a huge burst of sound came from behind.  
  
She Zipped around, finding nothing but tracks of something being dragged, she had a feeling of what that "something" was.  
  
Whatever they were fighting was dragging Inuyasha across the fields at breakneck speed.  
  
Inuyasha, being pulled by his long hair, swung wildly with his sword, hoping to catch his attacker by the legs, he was failing miserably.  
  
The enemy dragged him out of the fields, out of the village, and into the forest as Sango was left in the dust.  
  
The villagers, Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala saw nothing but dirt being shot into the air in a straight line. Kilala quickly transformed and flew into the battlefield.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha, still being dragged, was about to try the tetsusaiga's ultimate power, but, for no apparent reason, his attacker let go allowing Inuyasha to skid to a halt.  
  
Left in the bushes. Inuyasha slowly got up, battered and bruised,he found it quite difficult to do so.  
  
As he wiped the dirt out of his eyes. He saw just up ahead. A figure standing in the moonlight.  
  
"There you are'"  
  
"TIME TO DIE" Inuyasha raced forward and as he passed the bushes, just like before, he found no enemy, although this time, he found no dirt either.  
  
He fell down a cliff.  
  
Thrusting the tetsusaiga into the face of the cliff, he came to a stop, dangling about 100 feet above ground.  
  
Just then, Sango, riding Kilala, flew down to Inuyasha's level.  
  
"Are you okay" asked the demon slayer.  
  
"I will be when you get me out of this" he replied, but things were'nt going to be ok, what did they just fight, why did it just let go, and, most importantly, how the hell did it just dissapear off the face of the cliff. Something told the Hanyou that this ordeal was far from over.  
  
So, Do you like it so far, it's gonna get more complex as it goes along, Chap. 2 will be up later this week. 


End file.
